


Heartbreaker

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksAaron and Kathryn reminisce
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Heartbreaker

“I think you’d be great on the board”Aaron says 

“You’re the only one on my side”Kathryn scoffed 

“We have our own special connection”Aaron muttered 

“The only that relationship we have together is a friendship”Kathryn reminded Aaron

Even though they dated once a long time ago hey remained cordial at work

“You still manage to be a heartbreaker”Aaron chuckled 

“You left me to get back together with Camille”Kathryn said to him 

“Yet you seem to be extremely close to Phillip”Aaron concludes 

“Me and Phillip might bicker but it’s our way of getting along with each another”Kathryn says in her own defense 

“Cam and I are back together”Aaron affectionately says referring to his wife 

“Tell her I said hi and that we should have a girls night sometime”Kathryn informed him

“So you two can talk about me?”Aaron asked her 

“Drink and gossip duh”Kathryn says 

“Go figure”Aaron remarked


End file.
